Headache
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Bella’s sick, luckily there’s always someone there to take care of her. EdwardBella. Please read and review!


**Headache**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG or K+

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella

Category: Angst/Romance

Warnings: None

Spoilers: Eclipse

Summary: Bella's sick, luckily there's always someone there to take care of her.

A/N: Who doesn't love a sick Bella and a concerned Edward? Please read and review.

"Eat, Bella," Edward urged, pushing the full plate of food towards me. I shook my pounding head slightly.

"I'm not hungry," I replied, trying my best not to moan from the pain. I didn't want to tell him that I had really bad headache and that it seemed to be getting worse with every passing minute.

He sighed, "I thought that when you said you were going to make dinner that you were actually planning on eating it. You are the only one in this house who eats, you know," he reminded me.

I groaned then, laying my cheek against the cool table top. "I don't want to eat right now." My hands flung over my eyes, shielding them from the bright, almost blinding light from the chandelier above the table.

"Are you alright?" I heard the concern in his soft voice. "You look pale."

I gave in; I knew I would have to sooner or later anyway. "No," I moaned through my arm.

His cold hand immediately went to my forehead, I shivered. "You don't feel all that warm," he said.

"I have a really bad headache," I said quietly, the sound of my voice making it hurt even more.

"Do you want something?" he asked.

"Do you actually _have_ something?" I groaned. I felt him move from across me over to the kitchen counter. "I thought vampires didn't get sick," I said as I heard him banging a cupboard door shut. I winced.

"We don't," he said simply, "but since you've moved in, Carlisle felt that he needed to keep the house stocked with human supplies." He filled a cup with water and came up beside me. "How bad is it?" he asked softly.

I lifted my head slightly; a wave of nausea came over me. "Oh!" I whimpered and laid my head back on the hard surface of the table. "It's bad," I said, "I've never had one this awful before."

Edward rattled the pill bottle. "Here, take these. They'll help," he said gently, offering the glass of water and two pills to me. I reached out, my hands shaking. Somehow I managed to swallow them.

"Thank you," I muttered as I closed my eyes against the light.

Then I felt his stone arms wrap around my waist. My head spun when he picked me up. "Edward," I groaned.

"You need to lay down Bella," he said.

"Just don't move too fast," I said, "the pain is making me nauseous."

"I won't," he promised as he headed for the stairs.

I opened my eyes in the darkness of his room as he set me down on the bed. He pulled the covers back and I crawled underneath them. "Sleep Bella," he said as he lay down beside me.

"I can't," I mumbled, "it hurts too much". The nausea hit me again and this time I knew I couldn't fight it. I threw the covers off and ran for the bathroom.

I made it just in time. I heaved the contents of my stomach into the toilet. He was right there, holding my hair back. I began to sob as the dry heaves started.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked quietly when I managed to stop. He sat down on the tub and I leaned back against him. The pain worse then ever; I clung to him, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. "Shh, Bella, shh," he soothed as he ran his cool hand along my cheek. I leaned into it, enjoying the sensation against my heated skin. "You'll be alright."

He pulled me to my feet then and carried me back to his room. He laid me down on the bed. "I'll be right back love," he said as he leaned over and kissed my forehead. I just nodded.

I buried my head into the soft pillow and pulled the blanket up to my neck. I was still shaking violently when I heard soft voices. "I think it's a migraine," Edward said. "I gave her ibuprofen but she just threw it up." Concern in his soft voice, "is there anything you can do?"

"I think so," Carlisle replied.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I looked up in the darkness. "Carlisle can give you something for the pain, is that okay?" I nodded and felt him sit down on the bed beside me.

"I can give you a local anaesthetic," Carlisle explained. "It'll numb your head, but the pain will be gone." I nodded again; at this point I really didn't care what he was going to give me. All I wanted was for the ache to go away. "Edward," he said, "she's trembling. I need you to hold her very still for me."

"I-I think I can stop some of it," I said and tried my best to stay still, but it only made it worse.

"It's okay Bella," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Where does it hurt the most?" Carlisle asked.

"On the top and back," I murmured, turning my face into Edward's chest. I felt Carlisle's cold hands on my head, parting my hair.

"Just relax, Bella," Carlisle soothed. "The pain will be gone soon." I moaned softly when I felt the sharp pinch of the needle piercing my scalp.

I could feel the anaesthetic working almost immediately, I relaxed in Edward's arms and the trembling stopped. "See?" he said the hint of a smile in his velvet voice. "You'll be alright."

I winced again when Carlisle poked the needle into my head again. "I'm just lucky my fiancé's father is a doctor, otherwise I'd probably be sitting the ER right now," I replied quietly.

Carlisle chuckled softly and Edward squeezed me gently. "You should sleep now Bella," Carlisle said. "The anaesthetic will only work for a few hours and I can't guarantee that the pain won't come back when it wears off. It should be gone by morning though." He laid his hand against my shoulder before leaving the room.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"Okay," I said, the numbness spreading through my head felt strange but at least the pain was gone.

He shifted and we were lying side by side on the bed. He pulled the blanket over me and sighed, "Really Bella, you should sleep."

I was about to protest when he began to hum my lullaby. I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes.


End file.
